


Mine

by witbey0ndmeasure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witbey0ndmeasure/pseuds/witbey0ndmeasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked for the first time at the boy lying quietly on the floor. The first thing he noticed was the mop of brown curls that fell across his face. He reached out to brush away the hair and was met with freckles, a strong jaw line, and bright green eyes, rimmed in red. <br/>Louis sighed and ran a hand back through his own hair. He’d never wanted someone. He still didn’t. But this boy looked like he was still just a kid, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to live with himself if he gave such a scared looking kid to Alex. <br/>“Yeah, I want him. Thank you.<br/>Alex’s grin grew even wider. “I knew you had it in you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

He couldn’t see. The blindfold blocked everything. All he’d heard since he regained consciousness was the sounds of a motor, and water. He tried stretching his cramped muscles, but instantly felt a burning scratch on his wrists. After a few more slight, cautious movements, this is what he’d concluded: he was gagged and blindfolded, and bound at the elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles. And judging by the burning, he must’ve been tied up for quite some time. Just as he started to panic, his face was covered with a sweet smelling rag.

***

He awoke for the second time that day as he was roughly thrown over the shoulder of his kidnapper. He could hear waves lapping up against land, but there was no sound of the boat. He had less than no idea where he was. All he knew was that there was a shoulder digging into his stomach, and that all the blood was rushing to his head.

After being carried for who knows how long, he heard the creak of a door being opened. The next moment he let out a muffled shout around the rope in his mouth as he was dumped unceremoniously onto a hard floor.

“Lou!” a gruff voice called. “Come here. I got you a present.”

The blindfold snagged on his hair as it was pulled off his face. Just as he was blinking the blur out of his eyes, a tan, shirtless boy appeared at the top of the stairs.

***

Louis had been upstairs cleaning when he heard Alex call out to him. He sighed deeply before turning around. He had a good guess what his ‘present’ was, and he was pretty sure he didn’t want it. He’d stopped briefly at the top of the stairs to steady himself. He’d always hoped Alex had stopped bringing people back.

He descended the stairs, not yet letting his eyes fall to the boy on the floor.

“A bright, shiny new toy.” Alex grinned.

“Why would you get someone for me?” Louis asked, averting his eyes. He’d been taught very well to keep his eyes down, and not meet Alex’s gaze.

“You’ve been here a long time and you’ve always been so much fun to play with. Thought maybe you earned your own toy. Thought it could do you good. Plus, if you don’t want him, I’m going to keep him for myself.”

Louis could hear the sick smirk in his voice. He dropped to his knees.

He looked for the first time at the boy lying quietly on the floor. The first thing he noticed was the mop of brown curls that fell across his face. He reached out to brush away the hair and was met with freckles, a strong jaw line, and bright green eyes, rimmed in red.

Louis sighed and ran a hand back through his own hair. He’d never wanted someone. He still didn’t. But this boy looked like he was still just a kid, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to live with himself if he gave such a scared looking kid to Alex.

“Yeah, I want him. Thank you.

Alex’s grin grew even wider. “I knew you had it in you.”

***

Harry was once again being carried (this time bridal style) to a different room in what seemed to be a rather small house. A door was kicked shut behind them, and Louis sat him upright on a bed.

“I guess you’re sleeping in my room. You’ll sleep on the floor for now. I might find something else for you eventually.” He looked frustrated and distracted.

Harry’s eyes doubled in size as the older boy grabbed a pocket knife off a bedside table.

“Calm down,” He rolled his eyes. “It’s just for the ropes.”

He slid the knife in by Harry’s cheek and slowly sawed until the rope pulling at his mouth fell to the floor, and then proceeded with the rest of his binds. Harry winced and hissed as the ropes were pulled from his wrists. When he looked down at them, they were stained red.

Lou sighed. “You have any idea how long you were tied up, kid?”

Harry just shook his head.

Louis disappeared into what Harry assumed to be a bathroom, and came back moments later with a first aid kit. He fumbled through it for a moment before pulling out a brown bottle and cotton balls.

“Well,” he said “this is going to hurt like a bitch.”

Harry bit hard on his lip and his jaw shook as the peroxide bubbled on his wrists, but he didn’t make a sound.

***

Louis had just finished wrapping up the wounds as there was a knock on the door. An olive skinned boy with black hair and stubble stood in the doorway.

“I just finished making dinner for Alex, and there’s more than enough left. You coming out?”

“I think I’ll just grab some and bring it back. There’s no way I’m letting him out there yet; especially not when he’s all cut up.”

Upon noticing the gauze taped to his arms, the darker boy lifted up his own wrists bearing thick, light scars. “Tight ropes?” he asked.

The boy looked at him for a moment before averting his gaze back to his hands and nodding.

“Poor kid.” Zayn said as they walked down the hallway. “He’s got no way of knowing how lucky he is that he’s yours and not his.” He said, jerking his head upwards to where Alex’s room was.

“And hopefully he’ll never have to.”

“Let’s just hope this one talks. It’d be nice to have someone to talk to other than you all the time. No offence.” He chuckled as Louis gave him a good natured shove.

***

Louis came back into the room with two plates of mashed potatoes and green beans, each with a small chunk of ham. He found the boy exactly how he’d left him.

Louis sat down on the bed next to him, setting his plate on his lap and offering the other one to the boy. He simply shook his head.

“I don’t care if you don’t think you’re hungry, kid. You’re going to eat.”

For the first time, the boy looked up at him and held his gaze. “My name’s Harry.” He said slowly. He spoke deep and smooth.

His voice startled Lou for a moment.

“Fine then, Harry.” He said. “You’re going to eat. You’re mine now, so I’m in charge of keeping you alive. So eat.”

He nudged Harry with the plate until he gave in and grabbed it.

***

Louis ran through all of the rules that he could think of after Harry slowly finished the food on his plate.

“You have to shower every day. I’m going to see how long I can get away with letting you stay fully dressed, but Alex isn’t going to let much slide. If Alex doesn’t want you to wear a shirt, you won’t wear a shirt.”

“So, what,” Harry broke in from the bed Lou had made him from a foam pad and blankets. “Am I some sort of slave now or something? You’re making it sound like you own me.” There was resentment in his eyes when he said it, but Louis ignored it. He understood.

“Sex slave, actually. And you’d best be bloody grateful that you’re mine and not Alex’s.”

Harry looked shocked for a moment, but his face eventually softened.

“Why?” he said quietly.

Louis paused for a moment, trying to find the least terrifying way to say it.

“Alex is ruthless. There’s nothing he enjoys more than seeing us scared. Did you happen to wonder why I was able to patch you up so easily? It’s because I’ve had to fix myself up so many times. We’ve had knives used on us. We’re left bruised and bleeding and to take care of ourselves.”

“That’s horrible.” Harry murmured.

“I’ve been fucked with a loaded gun to my head, Harry.” Louis rolled over and flipped off the lamp. “You have no idea.”

***

Harry had snuggled as close as he could to Louis’s bed during the night, searching for some sort of comfort. That being said, he still wasn’t able to fall asleep until he heard the boy on the bed softly snoring.

***

Harry woke up disoriented and alone. He tried to stretch out some of the kinks from the night, but had little success. He stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

And when he opened his eyes, that’s when it all hit him.

He saw the room. He was here. He was kidnapped. He was going to be a sex slave.

He was going to throw up.

Harry made a b-line for the bathroom and fell to his knees, gripping the sides of the toilet with white knuckles before throwing up the little food that he had in his stomach.

He held himself there a minute longer as his stomach flipped and twisted before scooting back against the wall for support. He stayed leaning against the wall until his body stopped shaking.

Once he’d somewhat calmed down he stood up on wobbly legs and slowly shuffled to the sink, where he rinsed his mouth and splashed cold water over his face. He’d decided he might as well try to find Louis. After all, he was in charge of keeping Harry alive.

Harry padded out of his room and down the hall. He had no idea where he was going; he just followed the smell of scrambled eggs.

He’d almost reached the kitchen when a hand snuck under his shirt and pressed tightly into the skin of his hip.

“Going somewhere?” a gruff voice breathed into his ear. The feeling sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“How about you just come upstairs with me instead? We can get you out of those dirty old clothes and into something much more comfortable, how does that sound?”

Harry was frozen with fear. Unable to say anything in protest, he felt the hands (now on both of his hips) turning him around and guiding him towards the stairs.

“ _Don’t even think about it_.” A very welcome voice said as he grabbed Harry’s hand and ripped him out of Alex’s grasp. “He’s mine.” He snarled before turning around and tugging a stumbling Harry quickly back down the hall to their bedroom.

He slammed the door behind them and immediately turned on Harry.

“What the hell Harry?! Can’t you read?”

Harry frowned, still shaken. “What’s that got to do with it?”

“I left you a…a note…oh god what’s that smell?” Louis’s nose crinkled in disgust. “Fuck, were you sick?!”

“Yeah, I uh, I didn’t see the note.” He looked everywhere in the room but at Louis. “I didn’t make a mess though.”

Louis rolled his eyes at him. “For fucks sake Harry you’ve got puke on your shirt!”

Harry pulled his shirt out to look at it. He hadn’t noticed that before; no wonder it smelled so bad!

“I don’t have any other clothes though!” Harry looked up with wide eyes.

Louis put a hand over his nose. “I’ll find something, just throw that out!” he snapped, “It reeks.”

***

Louis had tossed a shirt at Harry and left him to change and came back a minute later with a plate of crackers, buttered toast, and a cup of water. Harry looked disappointed.

“You get a decent breakfast when you can keep your dinner down. Eat.”

Harry grumbled about it, but started munching obediently on his toast.

Lou rubbed his eyes for a moment before planting his hands on his hips. It was still early in the morning, but he looked tired.

“I guess we’d better get your gauze changed then.”

Harry had the feeling that that meant more peroxide.

“This is fine, actually. Not bleeding through or anything. I think we can just leave it.”

Louis rolled his eyes at him.

Harry got the feeling that he did that a lot.

***

If it was possible, Harry thought that the peroxide hurt _more_ than it had the day before. He breathed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on not crying.

“How old are you anyways?” Louis asked “Do you have a family or anything?”

“I’m 17, and no. My parents died when I was young. I’ve been homeless since I was 10.”

Harry saw a small bit of hope drain from Lou’s eyes.

“Of course,” Louis spat, “because Alex only takes kids who won’t be missed. He only takes people that nobody would care to look for.”

Louis didn’t catch the hurt look that washed across Harry’s face as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Harry was, once again, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback! Not sure if this is a story I'm going to continue with or not!


End file.
